Sapin Wars
by Calamithy
Summary: OS UA Yaoi, la Guerre des Sapins :D Nous sommes le 23 décembre. Notre protagoniste est en galère de sapin. Il va tomber sur des épines, parfois tranchantes et parfois... le reste est à lire. Joyeux Petit Sapin à vous !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, histoire de noël, réalité sociale et un peu de magie :) ou peut-être tout simplement un peu de coeur.**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? C'est le Rush de Noël et... notre protagoniste a un problème de sapin :p**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour mon Sapin à Poil :D. Joyeux Petit Sapin !**

**Vie toujours mouvementée mais je suis en vacances ! Du coup j'ai pu écrire alors me voilà :p**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Naughty Luce, NausS :p, Fredka, Funeste Chimère; mon Hamster, Lysa et Antocyane :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapin Wars (La guerre des Sapins)<strong>

**T**

**Magasin Plantes Et Vous, Paris, 23 décembre 2011**

**T**

Certains diront que Noël c'est la joie d'être ensemble, en famille, un beau moment à partager.

D'autres diront que c'est donner et recevoir des cadeaux à revendre sur i-bêêê.

Lui dirait que c'est la guerre des sapins.

**T**

- Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Bonjour je voudrais un sapin qui ne me coûte pas un million de dollar parce que je l'achète à Noël, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous voulez dire à la dernière minute.

**T**

Il avait quoi à l'agresser celui-là ?

Une frange qui lui mange le regard.

Un nez avec une fossette.

Un gros casque SONO blanc qu'on dirait des cache-oreilles.

Un gros blouson rouge.

Des moufles. Assorties.

Un jeans et des baskets.

Ce qu'il avait à part un mauvais timing ? Une apparence discutable.

(Un look de merde)

**T**

- Je veux dire que je vois pas l'utilité d'un sapin avant Noël. Avant l'heure c'est pas l'heure. Pas comme le calendrier de l'Avent.

**T**

C'est qu'il faisait de l'esprit en plus ?

**T**

- Principe de l'offre et de la demande, Monsieur. Si c'était Noël toute l'année le prix serait plus attractif.

**T**

Ok, ça c'était anti-commercial.

Pourquoi pas dire « casse-toi » ?

M. Quatre Mille Euros de Prime, Commercial de la Semaine, du Mois, de l'Année depuis 200 ans – ok, seulement 2 – et Grande Gueule devant l'Eternel ferait ses yeux de Terminator.

_« C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite un client ! »_

_« Avec internet on est en concurrence avec la terre entière ! Le client tu lui retournes le cerveau, tu lui laves le slip, tu lui épiles le SIF avec les dents mais il repart avec quelque chose et avec le sourire, pour qu'il revienne, bordel ! »_

_« Les primes on les a sur les ventes, pas sur les non-ventes »_

**T**

- Euh, merci pour l'info.

**T**

Mais ce truc, là, c'était pas un client. Juste un chieur promo-hungry qui allait lui tenir la jambe, lui faire payer pour tous les magasins qui ne lui avaient jamais fait aucun rabais et à la fin il n'achèterait bien.

Essayer de se rattraper quand même. C'était la crise. Même si ce type semblait du genre à déguiser sa grand-mère en sapin.

Répondre un truc, là pour se raccrocher aux branches.

**T**

- Je vous en prie. Et si vous vous y étiez pris plus tôt vous auriez pu bénéficier d'une remise.

**T**

En un mot comme en cent « tout ça c'est de votre faute »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à… »

**T**

- Je les ai vues les remises.

**T**

C'est donc qu'elles existent et que son commerce est honnête.

…

Ah merde.

**T**

- Et ?

- Et j'ai pleuré de rire. C'est pas parce que vous vendez des épines une fois par an qu'il faut nous les planter quelque part. C'est ptet pour ça « Plantes et Vous ». Ou ptet pour vous.

- …

**T**

…

C'était bien ça.

Un connard qui se trompait de cible.

Certes, le jeu de mots était… discutable, mais pour trouver le magasin, on ne pouvait pas se…

Certes, ses sapins n'étaient pas les meilleurs marchés…

Mais ils étaient les meilleurs sur le marché. Mieux valait payer plus et s'y retrouver que payer peu et se faire avoir.

Enfin, quand on avait les moyens.

**T**

- Nos sapins sont bio et…

- en or ? Avec le prix d'un hérisson géant aujourd'hui je peux acheter une dent. Vous vous rendez compte ?

**T**

Non, il n'allait définitivement pas se coltiner ce merdeux.

Mais il ne fallait pas montrer son exaspération.

Pas trop.

Même s'il avait une folle envie de se tenir le front.

**T**

- Mais qui vous oblige à acheter un sapin ?

**T**

Toute la misère du monde venait de passer dans ces yeux… violets ?

Quel acteur.

'The Artist' hélas sonore pleurait pour acheter un pauvre sapin un 23 décembre quand il dépensait sûrement le triple pour ses lentilles. Ou son blouson immonde.

**T**

- Ma sœur, son mari et leurs moutards passent Noël chez moi. Les monstres sont petits et pour ces crétins Noël sans sapin c'est pas Noël.

**T**

Ah…

Si The Artist invoquait les enfants pour avoir un rabais, il…

Il pouvait toujours se brosser.

Quoi, la compassion ?

**T**

- Et vous savez que Noël se fera chez vous depuis…

- Le début.

**T**

Et là, la totale.

Les cent pas.

De grands gestes.

Pouiiiic

Pouiiiic

Pouiiiiic

Et le couinement idiot du blouson à chaque mouvement qui l'oblige à le dézipper…. Et qui ne réussit qu'à amoindrir le « pouiiiic-pouiiic » en « pouic-pouic »

Ridicule.

Drôle.

Merde.

Quand on ouvre son manteau, cela veut dire que l'on prévoit de rester.

Il lui remonterait vite sa fermeture à défaut des bretelles.

Et à ce train-là, avec son pied au cul.

**T**

- Ah.

- Tout est prêt. La bouffe fun et pas prise de tête, les cadeaux utiles mais qui coûtent pas un bras, la déco qui peut se dégager aussi vite qu'elle se met.

- Ça fait rêver.

**T**

Pouic.

Pouic.

Pouic.

Ah, c'est monté au cerveau. Du coup les cent pas s'arrêtent.

Les semelles ne sont pas sales, Wu Fei pèterait un câble, sinon.

L'homme de ménage venait à peine de passer. Le lino couleur bois, bien qu'un peu passé était brillant, les sapins classés selon leur origine et taille et les orchidées de Noël, leurs amies poinsettia et les jolis cactus sur leur présentoir de bois brut étaient parfaitement en place.

Le magasin bénéficiait du jour, une chance.

Du coup les lumières artificielles étaient plutôt douces, apaisantes, discrètes.

Et…

Oh, le regard noir, qui s'était mis dans son champ de vision en gardant ses distances.

Oh, il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de rien à foutre.

**T**

- Hey !

- …

**T**

Le nez retroussé, le regard noir, les épaules rentrées.

On dirait Croquette quand il le dégage du canapé.

Les chats roux aux yeux verts pouvaient rappeler un grand escogriffe aux lentilles colorées.

Manquait plus qu'il plante ses griffes dans son jean.

**T**

- J'ai personne pour m'aider à tout démonter alors je fais pragmatique, c'est comme les déménagements, les super potes motivés pour aider on les voit... à la crémaillère avec une bonne bouteille qu'ils arracheront à mort qu'ils te laisseront 3 pauvres gouttes et des excuses à deux balles.

- …

**T**

Non mais ce type respirait… quand ?

Quel était son secret pour parler autant en si peu de temps ?

Et être intelligible même si le propos manquait singulièrement d'intelligence ?

N'empêche…

3 gouttes ? C'était rude.

A sa crémaillère à lui, on l'avait supplié d'ouvrir les bouteilles qu'on lui avait apportées…

« Allez » « Allleeeeeez » « Alllleeeez quoiiiiiii »

Il avait refusé, par principe.

Il avait acheté des boissons, ce n'était pas pour qu'elles restent en carafe.

Et puis comme ça les amis reviendraient « la prochaine fois »

Fin de la ressemblance avec son chat. Lui n'était pas alcoolique.

Croquette-o-lique tout au plus.

Chaussettes-grises-o-lique parfois.

Souris-filaire-o-lique quand on le laissait faire.

Certainement pas Sapin-o-lique (les boules, les guirlandes c'est fun mais les épines ça pique. Mais un chat c'était aussi très con).

Comme l'emmerdeur.

**T**

- Vous moquez pas.

- Je ne moque pas.

- Vous souriez.

**T**

…

Quoi ?

Quatre demanderait qui était mort.

Ce n'était pas un sourire, un emmerdeur ne faisait pas sourire.

Et si c'était un sourire… alors c'était bon pour le commerce.

Peut-être qu'il finirait par consommer au lieu de le monopoliser.

Sinon autant partir discrètement.

**T**

- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de décoration pragmatique. C'est un peu contradictoire.

- Fun et utile c'est pas incompatible, Monsieur.

- Et bon marché.

**T**

L'excité du bocal ne consommerait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il dit « je peux vous aider » ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Quatre avait-il pris sa pause ? Ces employés qui respectaient le règlement…

**T**

- Etre radin sur des conneries, c'est une qualité, Monsieur…

- Yuy. Heero.

**T**

Erreur.

Grave erreur.

Au moindre problème ce type serait du genre à appeler une radio quelconque pour dire qu'un certain Heero Yuy de chez « Plantes Et Vous » avait essayé de l'escroquer.

… Aucune chance.

Le « monsieur » appelait la politesse et le nom.

Automatique comme une arme.

Comme viendrait forcément le « ça vient d'où, Heero »

Ou peut-être pas si comme la mode le voulait, la moitié du monde était nippophile.

**T**

- Duo. Et puis les décos m'ont coûté un bras, c'est cher ces merdes. Mais ça fait 8 ans que je les mets alors j'amortis. J'ai acheté des LED à l'époque où c'était cher mais bon.

- Ah oui merde.

**T**

…

Le regard noir se change en gros yeux.

Un peu comme quand il met Croquette au régime.

Et non, pas de question.

La définition de l'exotisme de ce prospect devait être « un bon sapin pas cher parce que ça n'existe pas »

C'était reposant.

Ça n'allait pas durer.

**T**

- Vous avez une drôle de manière de compatir, vous. Avec les yeux qui brillent et les dents qui luttent pour ne pas sortir. On dirait un pitt avec des yeux bleus.

- Mon empathie est à son maximum.

- … Je me sens compris et aiguillé dans mes choix judicieux par un commercial dédié.

**T**

…

Heureusement que Super Vendeur n'était pas là parce qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

**T**

- De toute façon votre achat de l'époque ne s'est pas avéré inutile, non ?

- Oui quand même. La qualité qui met mon cul en kit mais qui se conserve ça passe si à la fin j'ai le compte de pièces.

- … Si vous le dites. Vous trouverez votre compte en achetant l'un de nos sapins, vous savez.

**T**

Bien essayé et avec un sourire peut-être…

Ah. Non, Heero se sentait froncer les sourcils.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à communiquer.

Ce qui était un sourire pour lui devait être perçu comme une guillotine.

Encore.

**T**

- Avec un sapin à 1 million de dollars ? Je crois pas, non. J'en voyais juste pas l'intérêt jusqu'à ce que les moutards me disent « tonton, j'ai hâte d'aller chercher les cadeaux sous le sapin ». Blablabla.

- …

- … J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. J'ai pas l'esprit de Noël, moi, j'ai pas de cheminée et si le barbu peut pas se contenter des tuyaux de mon radiateur il a qu'à faire le régime Duncan.

- …

- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sapin. Au pire j'en imprimerais ou afficherais un sur ma tablette tactile.

- Sacrilège.

**T**

Il existait encore des enfants qu'un sapin faisait rêver autant qu'une toupie à la con.

C'était bon pour le commerce.

Hn. C'était aussi beau de savoir que dans certaines zones reculées du cœur d'un môme, il y avait encore des coins où la technologie n'y était pas reine.

'The Artist' le regardait comme s'il était fou, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Avant de lui lancer un regard suspect.

C'était assez amusant de le voir dépité.

Peut-être finirait-il par partir bientôt, avant que sa patience légendaire ne vienne tout régler en 5 secondes.

**T**

- D'après ma soeur, le grand, 6 ans au compteur, est entré en transe. La petite, 4 ans, a sangloté « saaaapiiiin » toute la nuit. Après les moments de folie qu'ils ont passé, les parents m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais tout intérêt à avoir un vrai sapin chez moi.

- Ouch.

- Ils n'avaient pas été dans un tel état depuis les premières nuits du Diapers' Band. Et ça fait peur.

- Oh oui. Et c'est du vécu.

**T**

Pour la première fois, Heero Yuy éprouvait un semblant de compassion.

Et ce n'était pas pour l'emmerdeur.

Pas si con que ça l'emmerdeur, pas dupe.

**T**

- Le pitt a des petits ?

- Hn. Masa. 6 ans.

- Oh, une petite fille.

- … Masahiro.

**T**

Quand même.

A l'air d'internet.

**T**

- Ma-ssa-hii-rlo. Pauvre petite, c'est joli mais on en a plein la bouche. Masa c'est mignon et pragmatique.

**T**

'The Artist' n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. C'était pourtant clair.

Et Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi il donnait le prénom de son fils à un inconnu.

Ce n'était pas anormal de « faire la conversation »

C'était juste inhabituel pour lui.

**T**

- Masa_hiro._

- Masahiro… quoi ?

**T**

Non, l'imbécile ne l'avait pas fait exprès, si Heero devait se référer à sa définition de l'exotisme.

« Un sapin qui ne coûte pas 1 million de dollars »

Certes, à l'école, lorsqu'il appelait Masa, les maîtresses et la directrice pensaient que c'était une petite fille.

Mais en général quand il disait « Masahiro », les gens pensaient forcément qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Parce que ça se terminait par un O.

Masahiro était un garçon, ils avaient raison.

Mais le raisonnement, ils pouvaient repasser.

Comme en mathématiques où l'on trouvait le résultat avec un raisonnement erroné.

Et avoir un zéro pointé parce que le raisonnement est plus important que le résultat.

**T**

… C'est un garçon.

- Merci Addie, je ne suis pas le père.

- …

- Ah, je vois qu'on ne regarde pas Private Practice.

- Pardon ?

**T**

Heero avait l'habitude de voir des gens étranges au magasin.

Il finissait par ne plus vraiment les remarquer.

…

Il avait dû hiberner sans le savoir.

Ou alors il avait shooté dans la tente d'un clochard sans le faire exprès et il l'a maudit jusqu'à la millième génération.

Il retrouverait ce clochard et l'achèverait sans cérémonie.

**T**

- Me regardez pas comme si j'étais censé savoir, Monsieur Yuy. Y a pas écrit prénomspedia sur mon front. Faut faire dans le classique si on veut pas de confusion.

- …

**T**

Non mais on se foutait de qui là ?

C'est quoi déjà ?

« Duo ?»

« Duo », c'est classique peut-être ?

**T**

- Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter. Masahiro. Heero. Ça fait très culte de la personnalité tout ça.

**T**

Alors ça c'était injuste.

Même si Masa lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Certes le teint pâle et les cheveux châtains de sa mère.

Mais la petite touffe ébouriffée, le nez et le bouche fine, le sourire quand il le montrait, c'était lui.

Le regard noisette c'était le génie génétique.

Le fils d'une Américaine prête à faire le tour du monde et d'un Eurasien amoureux de la nature.

Le fruit d'une jolie rencontre ERASMUS.

**T**

- … Sa mère voulait l'appeler Heero Junior. J'ai préféré le compromis.

- Homme lâche a préféré plier sous femme enceinte. Sage décision.

- Et je l'appelle Masa.

**T**

D'abord.

Culte de la personnalité.

Il n'était pas le fils du soleil de l'humanité non plus.

Il lui en mettrait des…

**T**

- N'empêche ça fait vraiment petite fille.

**T**

…

Kuso.

**T**

- Faut sortir de votre grotte de temps en temps, _Monsieur_ Duo.

- Maxwell.

- Monsieur Maxwell.

- *un sourire plein de dents* Duo.

**T**

Il allait le tuer ce Juste Leblanc.

**T**

- J'ai pas les moyens de sortir, Monsieur Yuy. D'autant que je vais vraisemblablement me ruiner pour un sapin.

**T**

…

…

Quatre n'était pas là, les absents avaient toujours tort.

Et puis, il pourrait toujours mentir en prétendant appliquer la méthode « suis-le (client) il te fuit, fuis-le il te suit »

Le désintéressement intéressé.

**T**

- Prenez un sapin artificiel, c'est moins cher. Y a un magasin juste à côté. Et 2 rues plus loin y a les grandes surfaces.

- Ben voyons. Et vous avec votre bonnet à grelot, votre chemise vert sapin, votre pantalon et vos chaussures trop classes vous êtes manager chez Sunday Sandwich. Vous en connaissez beaucoup des vendeurs qui recommandent la maison pourrie d'à côté ? Imposteur !

T

Les uniformes de Sunday Sandwich étaient vert émeraude.

Pas vert sapin.

Même si le pointilleux en lui dirait qu'il y avait presque autant de variété de sapin que de couleur d'épines.

**T**

- « Si le client n'est pas satisfait autant lui recommander ce qui lui correspond. Ainsi la confiance se noue et il sera amené à revenir dans d'excellentes conditions »

- Très bien récité mais stupide. Vous faîtes du bio, vous me recommandez du plastique rien que pour me voir revenir ?

- L'honnêteté intellectuelle est à ce prix. Je vais pas vous embrocher sur le sapin façon chapon pour vous obliger à l'acheter non plus.

**T**

Même si c'était de plus en plus tentant.

Autant filer ce chieur à la concurrence.

Un air dubitatif et un haussement de sourcil.

**T**

- Pas de sapin artificiel.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas écolo.

- Mais encore ?

**T**

Un sapin naturel n'est pas particulièrement écologique non plus.

Le sapin naturel reste plus écologique cependant.

Et l'autre renifle.

**T**

- On est à moitié Américains. Obama il a pas allumé un sapin en plastique.

**T**

D'origine Américaine.

Américain comme « procéduriers à fond… même si j'ai tort, surtout si j'ai tort et que tu peux pas le prouver »

**T**

- Mais encore ?

- Ca pue. Je préfère une bonne odeur de sapin qu'un truc pas cher et qui pue chez moi. J'achèterai aussi un sac à sapin.

- Pour faire une bonne action pour handicap international.

**T**

Ce Maxwell remontait dans son estime, passant du -20000 à un modeste 1.

…

**T**

- Pour que ma sœur reparte avec son sapin sous le bras puisque les enfants l'aiment tant. Souvent les gosses veulent des animaux mais oublient que ce sont des êtres vivants. Hilde ne voulait pas que je mette un boa et des boules sur mon ficus et pourtant on est un tiers Allemands.

- …

**T**

Ha, Ha, Ha.

Triple Ha.

**T**

- Bref. Les économies, ça nous connaît. Alors ils assument et qui sait ? Ils le planteront dans leur jardin ? C'est pas mon problème.

- … ça ne se replante…

- Parce qu'en plus ça se replante pas ? Et ça s'achète tous les ans ?

- J'ai un scoop pour vous : Noël revient tous les ans et ce n'est jamais vraiment le même. Essayez d'offrir 2 fois d'affilée le même cadeau à un enfant.

- Attendez le prix varie du simple au double d'un magasin pseudo bio à l'autre.

- Dans ce cas allez dans l'autre magasin.

**T**

Et avec son pied au cul.

Et Maxwell renifle.

Ses poils se hérissaient-ils sous le blouson ?

**T**

- Une telle différence de prix c'est suspect, Monsieur Yuy. Alors je vérifie.

- … Hn. Moi je crois plutôt que l'autre magasin est en rupture de stock. Je me trompe ?

**T**

The Artist n'allait pas la lui faire à l'envers.

Il les connaissait les petits merdeux qui se pointaient à la dernière minute en comptant sur le désespoir des vendeurs, cédant à -75% le dernier article.

Il s'est cru sur le marché ou quoi ?

S'il voulait du pas cher pourri, il fallait aller dans une grande surface.

**T**

- …

**T**

Tiens il lui avait coupé le sifflet.

Monsieur était pourtant en verve.

C'était assez plaisant de le moucher un peu, ce je sais tout.

Autant poursuivre.

**T**

- C'est drôle tous ces magasins qui proposent des tarifs défiant toute concurrence mais qui sont sold-out dès qu'on cherche à commander. Ici tout est clair. Y a plus qu'à acheter. Au pire vous mutualisez le sapin.

- Mutua…

**T**

Etait-ce vraiment des lentilles ?

Ou elles étaient d'une excellente qualité.

A écarquiller les yeux de cette manière elles auraient dû tomber.

Et si sa bouche s'entrouvrait plus elle goberait un moucheron.

**T**

- C'est pourtant évident. Vous demandez à vos convives de vous rembourser une partie du sapin. Vous faites un prorata quelconque, exonérez ou divisez la part des enfants et à la fin il vous en coûtera 4 ou 5 euros.

- …

**T**

Le moucheron guette.

**T**

- Alors oui c'est beaucoup, 5 euros, mais c'est le prix du sac à sapin et ça, ce n'est pas négociable. En plus votre sœur repart avec sous le bras et les enfants apprennent à être responsables. C'est un excellent compromis.

**T**

Les yeux violets s'écarquillent encore plus.

Et brillent.

Et les pommettes rougissent.

Heero n'avait pas autant parlé depuis… depuis quand ?

Mais s'il laissait ce Maxwell reprendre la parole, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait en placer une.

Et il n'avait pas toute la journée.

**T**

- M-mais…

- Et si cela reste trop cher ma foi… allez en forêt en automne pour cueillir des pommes de pin ou de sapin. Cherchez les graines entre les écailles. Grattez, semez, plantez et dans 10 ans il sera prêt et gratuit.

- Ben voyons.

**T**

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Quand on s'y prend à l'avance, Monsieur Maxwell, on a les meilleurs prix, à de rares exceptions. Et surtout, on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même, non ? Si vous avez un problème quelconque vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Prudent comme vous l'êtes, vous aurez gardé la pomme de pin et vous ferez hara-kiri avec.

- …

**T**

'The Artist' secoue la tête.

Time for the kill.

**T**

- Pour vous éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans 10 ans, je vous suggère une dernière fois d'acheter l'un de nos modestes sapins. Une bonne action pour vous. Une bonne action pour les enfants qui vont le financer. Une bonne action pour handicap international. Une bonne action pour le magasin qui replante un arbre pour chaque arbre coupé.

- Et une prime pour vous.

- Avec vous comme client ? Il me faut une prime et des vacances à Hawaï.

**T**

Et là…

Cette rougeur, ces épaules qui tressautent… et le rire qui s'échappe de cette gorge.

Un rire franc qui laisse des larmes au coin de ses yeux à cet imbécile.

Ce nigaud avait un rire chaud, communicatif.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que se dessinait l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de la bouche de Heero.

Aussi exaspérant que cet enquiquineur pouvait être.

**T**

- Celle-là on me l'avait jamais faite.

- Celle-là je ne l'avais jamais faite non plus. On s'adapte au client exigeant.

- Mutualiser mon sapin… rien que pour cet argument imparable, je vais acheter. Faudrait que j'ai le prix accessoirement.

- Comment, le prix de revient ne vous suffit pas ?

**T**

A malin, malin et demi.

Et au vu de la brusquerie avec laquelle Maxwell avait essuyé ses yeux…

C'était bien les siens.

**T**

- J'ai toujours préféré le net au brut. Mon fabuleux métier me l'a appris.

- Et vous êtes (pour être aussi chieur ?)

- Je suis chômeur ! Yeah!

**T**

…

Mais d'où sortait cette langue de belle-mère ?

Il allait activer le haut-parleur de son portable et mettre Samba di Janeiro aussi ?

**T**

- …

- Hey ! Mais c'est un CDI ! Un chômage à durée indéterminée ! Y en a plein qui voudraient décrocher un CDI, mais ils n'y arrivent pas, c'est la crise.

- …

- Et me regardez pas comme ça, on est économe, pardon radin traditionnels de père en fils. C'est pas mon actuel boulot à plein temps qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Me suis mangé un sacré plan social et je retrouve rien dans mon domaine, vous connaissez des gens qui embauchent des chaudronniers ?

- Euh non.

- Vous m'offrirez pas un sapin, en me sachant au chômage mais pas à la rue ?

- Non.

- Très bien, vous êtes un connard sans cœur qui me traitez normalement, je kiffe. Vous faites quoi pour Noël, sinon ?

**T**

Il allait commettre un meurtre, se taper la tête contre un sapin ou rire nerveusement.

Rire.

Sérieusement.

Rire.

Vraiment.

A bout.

Il était à bout.

A bout… de quoi ?

Il venait de se faire traiter de connard mais apparemment c'était un compliment.

Il venait de se faire traiter de connard par un débile radin et peut-être pudique.

Qui change de sujet.

Qui danse le cent-pas.

Sympa.

Il lui laisserait le dernier mot.

Pour l'instant.

…

Non. Il n'y aurait PAS de plus tard. Il espérait qu'il règlerait son sapin par carte bancaire.

Et qu'elle fonctionnerait.

**T**

- Tranquille à la maison. On fait de grosses journées en ce moment donc je vais m'endormir devant un énième bêtisier. Jusqu'au coup de fil de Masa.

- Coup de fil ?

**T**

Et merde ça lui avait échappé.

Et comme l'autre ne se gênait pas pour poser des questions…

S'il l'envoyait balader il allait éventuellement recevoir de la compassion déplacée.

Déjà, tout se passait bien.

Ensuite ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Et oui, dans cet ordre-là.

**T**

- Sa mère et moi sommes divorcés depuis quelques années. Pour éviter à Masa un perpétuel déracinement, il a été décidé qu'il vivrait chez sa mère hors vacances partagées, même si sur le papier nous avons la garde alternée.

- Vous avez pris vos précautions.

**T**

Pas de compassion dans ces yeux violets.

Juste une écoute et une conclusion un peu brutales.

Sans froideur ni fausse pudeur.

Sans compassion déplacée.

Ce que « Duo » lui-même ne voulait pas recevoir de sa part.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas et avaient apparemment un vrai point commun.

Les faits n'avaient rien d'une confidence.

Un avis aux allures de constat.

Surprenant.

Dans les faits c'était une garde exclusive.

Des précautions, vraiment ? On pouvait le voir comme ça ?

Les gens changeaient tellement…

Heero n'espérait pas avoir pris ses précautions.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pensait avoir suivi les conseils de son avocat.

Il ne répondrait pas à cette question.

**T**

- Pour préserver Masa encore, il a été décidé que Noël se ferait aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait à la maison, son anniversaire se fêtant chez sa mère. Réléna et moi nous entendons bien, cet arrangement se passe de manière tout à fait correcte.

- Excepté que votre mioche vous manque. Mais ?

**T**

Mécanique.

Automatique.

Classique.

Tout se passe bien. Les rapports avec Réléna sont courtois.

Il voit régulièrement son fils.

Son fils est toujours heureux de le voir.

Ça se passe bien.

Bien sûr qu'il lui manque.

Mais il n'y a…

**T**

- Pas de « mais ».

**T**

Et il est catégorique.

**T**

- « Cependant » ? « Toutefois » ? « Cela dit » ?

**T**

Et l'autre ne se laisse pas démonter par son ton ferme.

Ce n'est pas un mais, non.

Ce n'est pas un mais, l'arrangement est juste.

L'accord est bon.

**T**

- Cette année mon ex a bénéficié d'un voyage extraordinaire avec son Comité d'Entreprise.

- Elle a pris votre tour ?

**T**

Cash.

Son ton est neutre et son regard…

Son regard n'est ni doux, ni condescendant, ni compati-chiant.

Son regard est vrai.

Son regard met le doigt peut-être sur l'indicible.

Son regard met peut-être le doigt sur son cœur.

Sur une plaie.

**T**

- Kokoro… pardon, mon cœur le voit peut-être comme ça. Ma raison voit Masa. Elle n'est pas comme ça, même si ça y ressemble.

- …

**T**

Le même regard vrai.

**T**

- Et puis c'est au pays du Père Noël. Je n'allais pas l'empêcher y aller.

**T**

Maxwell sourit.

Mais ses yeux restent vrais.

**T**

- C'est joli à la télé la Laponie. Il aura les yeux pleins de rêves et il vous racontera tout, comme si vous y étiez.

**T**

Le plus cruel des lots de consolation, le plus doux aussi.

La voix de son enfant au creux d'un mobile quand on la veut au creux de son oreille.

Un bisou sonore que l'on ne sent pas.

Une odeur que l'on se remémore.

Un rire merveilleux que l'on ne voit pas, que l'on se représente.

Et être soi en représentation parce que la boule dans la gorge, ce petit être ne doit pas la sentir.

Pas comme ça.

La sentir un peu, pour montrer le manque, pour pallier au sentiment d'abandon.

La faire trop sentir, non, parce que la douleur culpabilise. La douleur, bile.

Ce n'est pas parce que tout se passe bien qu'il n'y a pas un peu de chagrin.

Ce sera comme ça demain soir. C'est pas comme ça tous les jours. Juste parfois. Pas souvent.

Ce n'est pas comme si Masa déménageait à l'autre bout du monde.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne revenait pas très vite.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un coup de canif dans le contrat. Juste un avenant.

Un jour ou l'autre Réléna referait sa vie. Si ça n'avait pas déjà commencé.

Bref.

**T**

- Bref le petit ouvre ses cadeaux à minuit. J'attends son appel et après j'irai me coucher. Comme il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage je m'endormirai vers 1h00 du matin. Ils rentreront début de la semaine prochaine.

- Monsieur Yuy.

- Hn ?

**T**

Le ton reste neutre, reste vrai.

Et il tend l'oreille.

**T**

- C'est peut-être difficile à croire ou à entendre aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas en Laponie avec lui que vous n'êtes plus dans sa vie.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y aura des imprévus ou des Noëls qu'il ne passera pas avec vous qu'il vous oubliera.

**T**

…

Il sait.

Il ne se serait jamais rendu compte qu'il serrait les poings s'il n'avait pas senti les mains de Maxwell desserrer ses doigts.

Ses mains étaient rêches mais sentaient une vague odeur de cannelle.

Des mains calleuses, travailleuses.

Une apparence trompeuse.

Et des yeux qui cherchent les siens pour se faire comprendre.

**T**

- …

- Le temps ne se rattrape jamais. Il se construit. A vous de créer un espace toujours plus beau, entre petites couilles.

- Pardon ?

**T**

De surprise il se recule et les mains le relâchent.

Et Maxwell rit, encore, se moque.

Relaxe ses muscles, décrispe son corps avec sa voix, ses mots.

**T**

- Entre grandes, énormes, gigantesques, que dis-je, paraboliques couilles qui captent 1000 chaînes, si vous préférez. Vous la bière, lui le Cola. Ensemble sur une console.

- Ou une balade en forêt.

- … Vous vous êtes le genre à avoir planté un arbre à sa naissance.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

**T**

Il avait continué à parler à cet inconnu vif, chiant, insupportable, caustique.

Ironique et sans mauvaise foi, le regard et les mots sincères.

Il avait continué à lui parler malgré tout, malgré sa grande gueule pas parce que ce type, par son comportement, lui faisait penser par certains côtés à son chat.

Pas pour lui faire passer le temps.

Parce que ce « Duo » était vrai.

Pas forcément dans le vrai. Mais vrai.

Lui parler c'était sortir d'une ville polluée pour être propulsé à la montagne, au frais.

Lui parler lui donnait le vertige.

Et là Heero fait une chose qu'il n'a pas faite depuis très longtemps.

Depuis quand ?

Il éclate de rire.

A en pleurer.

Ce type était un freeride, un rafting, un parachute ascensionnel.

Un ascenseur émotionnel.

C'était ça…

C'était ça être vivant ?

**T**

_« Où sont tes rires, Heero ? »_

_« Où est ta colère, Heero ? »_

_« Où est ta peine, Heero ? »_

_« Où es-tu, Heero ? »_

_« T'as jamais été un boute-en-train, jamais été bavard mais là t'es un robot »_

_« Ta vie est en noir et blanc depuis le divorce. Ton cœur n'est pas un damier mais un Rubik's cube. Ton fils en est l'une des couleurs vives, éclatantes, mais tu l'oublies. La couleur te rappelle ce que tu croies avoir perdu, même si « tout va bien » »_

_« Je souhaite que les couleurs reviennent, Heero »_

_« Je souhaite que tu ne voies plus la vie en noir et blanc et tu t'en rends pas compte, vraiment »_

_« Mais si ça te tombe dessus… si la couleur revient le choc sera violent, très violent »_

_« Peut-être comme un bébé à la première seconde »_

_« Le choc. Puis la renaissance »_

**T**

Les paroles de Quatre, ce commercial aux dents blanches, ce maniaco-dépressif accro aux patchs nicotine et aux chewing-gums à la menthe, son meilleur ami.

Les paroles de Quatre qui s'était maqué avec son avocat et qui en était devenu poète. L'effet maître Barton.

Les paroles d'un pilier de bar qui n'avaient aucun sens puisque dans son métier Heero avait pour terrain la nature et qu'elle se renouvelait, et qu'elle était belle, colorée.

Et puis un pantalon et des chaussures noires.

Une chemise verte.

Un bonnet rouge avec un grelot.

Heero portait des couleurs, c'était n'importe quoi.

Et puis du violet.

Il n'y avait pas de violet dans un Rubik's cube.

Il ne comprenait rien aux métaphores.

Il passerait Noël avec son chat et le jour de l'An avec son…

**T**

- Et si on passait Noël ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Venez à la maison. Vous ne verrez pas votre fils le jour de Noël, mais vous le verrez juste après. C'est quand même mieux que de ne pas le voir tout court.

-...

- Et voir un papa trop triste ça attriste les petits. Si je pense suffisamment à mes neveux pour envisager une arnaque, je peux dans mon immense bonté penser à votre bonhomme.

- …

- Et puis il y aura des enfants et des rires et tout ce que vous aurez à m'offrir c'est le sapin. Vous repartirez avec naturellement puisque c'est le vôtre.

**T**

Bien essayé.

Et Heero secoue la tête et hausse un sourcil.

Tout paraissait plus coloré dans le magasin.

A lui en donner le tournis.

**T**

- Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour ne pas payer un sapin.

- C'est tout moi !

**T**

Les yeux de Duo étaient pétillants.

Et Heero secoue la tête encore.

**T**

- Vous dites que vous n'avez pas l'esprit de Noël, Duo… mais vous l'avez.

**T**

C'était la première fois que Heero prononçait son prénom à voix haute.

Et Duo Maxwell pose la main sur le cœur, prenant de grands airs.

**T**

- Qui moi ? Je me sens harcelé dès le 15 novembre quand ils commencent à mettre les décorations et à faire le compte à rebours, à nous pousser à la consommation, ces chiens !

- …

**T**

Et Heero éclate de rire, vraiment.

Encore.

Encore.

Il se libère, oui.

Ce type n'était pas un Rubik's cube.

Ce type était le père fouettard pour le magistral coup de pied au cul.

Le blouson était rouge il y avait arnaque.

C'est lui qui appellerait 60 millions de consommateurs.

Ou Julien Courbet.

Et Duo qui le regarde, le regarde, le regarde.

Qui le regarde rire.

Qui le regarde se détendre.

Et qui lui répond.

**T**

- J'ai pas spécialement l'esprit de Noël, Heero. Je préfère les vrai cesser-le-feu aux trêves. J'aime pas l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

- J'ai vu.

- J'aime pas les sans-abris paravents dont on se soucie plus pour se donner bonne conscience que parce qu'il fait froid, l'un n'étant pas mieux que l'autre. J'aime pas les prétextes.

**T**

Ses yeux le disaient clairement.

**T**

- …

- J'aime juste discuter avec vous parce que vous êtes fun. Oui oui, pour me foutre de votre gueule *petit sourire*. J'aime partager ma table parce que c'est plus sympa à plusieurs et que je cuisine toujours trop.

- Je connais ça.

- J'ai juste pas envie de vous laisser tout seul avec votre mouron. Envie. Pas besoin.

**T**

Sans pitié.

De la sympathie, des rires, des opinions divergentes, de la sincérité.

Des émotions, une fête de famille.

Une solitude.

Des êtres froids en surface mais chaud à l'intérieur.

Heero qui jusqu'alors se croyait crème brûlé par la vie.

Duo aurait pu être une tarte au citron meringuée industrielle. A l'amertume persistante malgré la meringue somme toute ratée.

C'était un sabayon chaud à l'ananas.

Simple mais élaboré. Onctueux, sucré, avec une acidité qui pouvait être agréable.

Acidulé.

**T**

- Je pourrais être un serial killer, Duo.

- Je pourrais être un psychopathe, Heero.

**T**

Heero devait avoir bu.

Il commençait à comprendre le truc de Quatre avec les couleurs.

Avec les saveurs, les odeurs.

La perception.

Ou alors il était bon pour l'asile, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur.

**T**

- Venez à la maison plutôt, Duo. Amenez votre déco, votre famille, votre tambouille.

- …

**T**

Mais surtout, amenez-vous.

_Le choc…_

**T**

- Et puis il y a déjà le sapin à la maison, ça m'évitera de le transporter.

- Fainéant.

- Hn. Et puis c'est plus économique.

- Vous, vous savez parler aux mecs…

- Quoi, pas de « je ne demande pas la charité ? »

- Hors de question qu'on mutualise votre sapin.

- …

- …

**T**

Des rires gênés, un silence.

Pas d'ombres dans le regard mais un sourire gourmand.

Des yeux confiants, comme s'ils savaient voir, déceler les arnaques.

Duo n'aurait pas confié sa famille à un maniaque.

« Duo » qu'il connaissait à peine. Et qui pourtant…

C'était sincère, fou, gentil, tout simplement.

C'était la magie du magasin en période de Noël.

Mais peut-être qu'un peu de réalité rendrait le tout plus beau.

Les yeux sont confiants et prudents.

Peut-être valait-il mieux…

**T**

- Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir, Heero ? Comme ça on se fait une toute petite bouffe, on boit un tout petit coup…

- Okay chacun paye un tout petit peu sa part ?

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Je suis radin mais quand même ! C'est juste que…

- … vous voulez éviter d'arriver mort pour les fêtes.

**T**

« Vous ne voulez pas être déçu »

« et moi non plus »

En sous-titre.

Duo, en français, en froncements de sourcils dans le texte.

**T**

- Vous me chambrez !

**T**

En sous-titre :

« Vous me comprenez ! »

**T**

- Vous courrez, Duo.

**T**

« Vous me… Rubik's cubez. »

Un Rubik's cube 3D.

Tout avait plus de relief aujourd'hui.

Et Heero lève les yeux au plafond.

Et se fige.

Et Duo forcément…

**T**

- Quoi, y a quoi sur le plafond ? Je vais pas me faire assommer par une dalle, hein ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'étais dans un…

- Vous êtes sous le gui.

- Oh ? Il est à vendre ? Parce que je l'achèterais pas.

- A vendre…

- Y a écrit « promo, seulement 15 euros, houx véritable. »

- Ah, d'où je suis-je ne vois pas l'intégralité de l'étiquette. Manifestement oui il est à vendre.

**T**

Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Et Duo de renchérir.

**T**

- Cher et inutile. 15 euros, 10 centimètres. Plus cher et moins fun qu'une pipe.

**T**

…

Heero allait avoir une crise de fou rire.

C'était trop, trop, trop.

Son fils lui manquait terriblement et pour la première fois le mal devenait supportable sans que les couleurs s'effacent.

**T**

- Taisez-vous.

- Non mais je vais écrire à 60 millions de consommateur. Parce qu'il y en a pas qu'un ! Le plafond en est recouvert de ces merdes suspendues !

**T**

Jusqu'où irait Quatre pour se faire du fric…

_« SIF »_

**T**

- Au bas mot il y en a pour 450 euros là-haut. Dans certains pays on place les prostituées en vitrine. Peut-être qu'il faudrait les suspendre au plafond façon super glu…

**T**

Mais qu'il se taise.

Heero n'avait plus de cœur à force de rire.

Il voulait poser la main sur sa bouche, mais Duo reculait.

**T**

- Taisez-vous !

- Mais quel patron débile aurait accroché le prix de manière aussi…

- Je suis le patron.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'étais vraiment commercial ? Le commercial est parti en pause déjeuner et j'ai été gentil.

- Le look de manager j'étais pas trop loin… et cet attrape-couillons c'est votre idée ?

**T**

Mais qu'il se taise…

Heero avait trop de cœur à force de rire.

**T**

- Tais-toi.

- Sorry sir, can't speak French.

**T**

Mais qu'il se taise !

**T**

- Shut up.

- Make me.

**T**

Mais qu'il se t'hmm…

Ah, c'était bien mieux.

Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux quand il le faisait taire.

Sa bouche était chaude, le bavard avait un peu de fièvre.

Sa bouche était humide, mentholée, gourmande.

Sa bouche était généreuse, sensuelle.

Sa bouche était à son image : subtile.

Ce gros blouson couinant était terrible.

Passer ses doigts dessous c'était mieux.

Il y avait… des cheveux. Longs. Très longs, une tresse relativement douce.

Elle deviendrait peut-être sa patte de lapin.

La bouche recule un peu mais Heero en redemande.

Encore un peu de ses lèvres, encore…

Si les joutes étaient agréables, les soupirs étaient kama-sutresques.

Il y avait une explosion de couleurs sous ses paupières closes.

C'était quand même bien quand Maxwell la fermait.

Mais il fallait bien respirer un moment à un autre.

Les yeux sont si violets qu'Heero va l'embrasser encore.

**T**

- Misletoe… à 15 euros, Duo.

- Ah. C'est euh la raison du divorce ?

- Non. Ma bisexualité n'a jamais été un problème, sans elle je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée…

**T**

Les paupières clignent un peu.

**T**

- C'est un peu tôt peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ma bisexualité n'a jamais été un problème. L'absence d'intimité avec les années et… les fausses excuses, les miennes, les siennes, la routine, c'est une autre histoire. Restent Masa et une amitié que l'on essaie de construire.

- C'est écrit sur mon front ?

- C'est écrit, peut-être.

**T**

Peut-être.

**T**

- C'est le gui, alors ?

- C'est le gars, plutôt. Ça pose un problème ?

**T**

Ça te pose un problème, Duo ?

**T**

- Not at all.

-…

**T**

Ses yeux deviennent…

**T**

- I'm all for it, babe. I'm all for it.

**T**

Une frange qui lui mange le regard.

Un nez avec une fossette.

Un gros casque SONO blanc qu'on dirait des cache-oreilles.

Un gros blouson rouge.

Des moufles. Assorties.

Un jeans et des baskets.

Un timing extraordinaire.

Une amitié.

Un coup de foudre à retardement.

De joyeuses fêtes et qui sait ?

Le début d'une nouvelle vie ?

**T**

_Puis la renaissance…_

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>PS : j'ai changé les noms d'entreprise pour éviter la pub mais on pourra reconnaître :D<p>

PPS : je n'ai pas changé ERASMUS parce que c'est un programme d'échange universitaire.

PPPS : Finito :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Joyeux Petit Sapin !

Mithy Noël *Vacances, vacances, vacances et... balaade :p*


End file.
